Molly saved my life
by Lily Tietjens
Summary: Serie de one shots interconectados sobre el origen y el desarrollo de la relación entre el famoso detective y la adorable forense ... ¿Y si Molly Hooper le hubiera salvado la vida a Sherlock Holmes más veces de lo que ambos creen?
1. Sobredosis

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **~ Sobredosis ~**_

* * *

Dos meses más. Sólo tenía que aguantar un par de meses más esta tortura. La medicina no era para ella. No podía con los lloros, el dolor, las quejas, el ruido. No es que careciera de empatía, todo lo contrario. Ver a gente sufrir era demasiado para ella. Este no era su medio, ella necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y sobretodo necesitaba que su trabajo no estuviera relacionado con los vivos.

No había punto de comparación entre la responsabilidad de tener la vida de alguien en tus manos y el desvelar la historia que ocultaba una persona fallecida. Ella adoraba los misterios y además carecía del don para relacionarse de forma correcta con la gente. Su humor siempre era demasiado oscuro y escabroso y su aspecto demasiado aniñado, con ropas anchas y de colores llamativos. Siempre daba la impresión de ser una mujer cuanto menos poco común, por no decir rara. No encajaba con facilidad así que no era demasiado extraño que su vocación fuera la medicina forense ¿Verdad?

Pero para poder estar en una tranquila, fría y silenciosa morgue primero que había que superar el trámite de las prácticas. Dos meses más y podría comenzar su especialización en medicina forense. El único consuelo que tenía era el saber que el sacrificio merecería la pena.

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del hospital, esquivando doctores y camillas. Su médico adjunto, el encargado de supervisar la evolución de sus prácticas, la requería inmediatamente en urgencias. Según el mensaje que había recibido tenían un caso de sobredosis. Sería la primera vez que veía una sobredosis y sinceramente esperaba que fuera bien y consiguieran salvar al paciente pero, más que nada, deseaba que fuera la primera sobredosis y la última que viera.

Cuando llegó al hall llevaban al hombre inconsciente en la camilla hacia el box. Molly le vio y no le vio. Fue como en esos momentos que en que sacas el móvil para mirar la hora y lo vuelves a guardar sin tener ni idea de qué hora es. No registró ni un sólo detalle del físico de ese hombre. Simplemente siguió a su adjunto el cual ya le estaba dando instrucciones. Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y siguió cada orden al pie de la letra.

Mientras colocaba una vía la joven doctora pudo reparar en todas las marcas de aguja que había en ese brazo ¿Cómo alguien podía tirar su vida por la borda de esa forma? Literalmente hablando pues la cosa pintaba realmente mal. Molly se movía con rapidez y precisión hasta que escuchó el pitido que indicaba que el corazón del hombre se había parado. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y su adjunto inició la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Sus ojos estaba fijos en las manos que presionaban el pecho del paciente. Iba a presenciar una muerte. Un hombre se estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos y ella no había hecho nada. Absolutamente nada ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir con ese peso sobre ella? Lo vio a cámara lenta, casi como en las películas. Su adjunto negó con la cabeza y cesó la reanimación. Se quitó los guantes mientras anunciaba su muerte. El cuerpo de Molly se precipitó hacia delante como si ya no fuera dueña de él, apartó al médico de un empujón y retomó la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Lo que es la vida. Lo que ella deseaba era abrir con un bisturí cadáveres y ahora estaba desesperada porque el corazón de ese hombre volviera a latir. La ansiedad terminó de tomar el control de ella y al ser consciente de que no estaba funcionando empezó a golpear con toda la fuerza que poseía el pecho del hombre con el puño. Su adjunto le estaba diciendo que lo dejara, ese hombre ya estaba muerto y añadía algo que sonaba a "él mismo se lo ha buscado". Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de ello por lo que miró el rostro del hombre con una tremenda angustia ¿Quién era? ¿Tendría familia? Ella necesitaba disculparse con alguien por no haber sido capaz de salvarle.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron súbitamente y volvió a respirar de una forma abrupta. Molly dejó escapar una exclamación y al segundo fue apartada de un empujón igual que ella había apartado al médico antes. Se apoyó en una pared al borde del colapso. Esta era la última prueba que necesitaba. Ella no podría soportar una profesión así. No quería volver a vivir esto jamás.

Horas después iba hacia la habitación donde descansaba el hombre al que había salvado la vida. Suponía que cualquier médico debía estar lleno de orgullo ante esto, pero ella tenía un nudo en el estómago. Iba a paso lento, reticente ante la idea de volver a ver a ese hombre. Sin embargo debía rellenar la historia del paciente pues no llevaba documentación encima, ni si quiera un móvil dónde se pudiera mirar a alguien a quien llamar. Nadie sabía nada sobre él. La llamada a urgencias avisando de la sobredosis había sido anónima.

Paró delante de la puerta y tomó aire un par de veces. Entrar. Preguntar lo necesario. Salir. Repitió el plan en su cabeza varias veces. Tras llenar los pulmones de aire una última vez se armó de valor y dio dos golpes secos en la puerta para acto seguido entrar. Se quedó clavada a un par de pasos de la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía.


	2. Sobrecarga

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **~ Sobrecarga ~**_

* * *

Llevaba una semana allí y no podía ser más feliz. Había conseguido trabajo como forense en el hospital Saint Bartholomew. Por fin su vida estaba tomando el rumbo que ella quería. Sus compañeros eran maravillosos y su trabajo sólo la involucraba a ella y a esas pobres personas que esperaban silenciosas a que ella contara su historia. Es cierto que no todo era de color de rosa. Los momentos en que se debía venir a identificar a un familiar eran realmente duros pero poniendo todo en una balanza, compensaba.

La puerta se abrió y el inspector Lestrade pasó al interior de la morgue. Esta era otra cosa interesante. De vez en cuando tenía que colaborar con la policía.

-Buenos días, Molly. -Saludó el hombre.

-Hola, inspector Lestrade -Saludó ella. Rápidamente fue a buscar el informe de la autopsia que había ordenado Scotland Yard.

Era extremadamente perfeccionista con su trabajo así que este llevaba preparado más de una hora. Era el cuarto informe que hacía de ese estilo en menos de una semana. Londres albergaba un asesino en serie. Así pues Molly no fue consciente del segundo hombre que entraba a la morgue.

-Molly, quiero presentarte al detective asesor Sherlock Holmes. Nos está ayudando en este caso- La aludida giró y posó sus ojos sobre el nuevo visitante a su santuario.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y toda la sangre huyó de su rostro. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Estaba bien vestido, con el peso adecuado para una persona sana, limpio … Nada encajaba con su recuerdo. Salvo los ojos. Ese intenso azul-grisáceo la habían atormentado durante semanas en sus pesadillas. Era él. El yonki que había estado a punto de morir … No, a punto no. Había estado muerto delante delante de sus ojos. En su mente siempre era "El yonki huído". Ahora debía reformular su nombre a "El detective asesor, Sherlock Holmes". Esto era de locos.

Sherlock Holmes la observó de arriba a abajo con atención durante un segundo para después cambiar su expresión por una de desdén. Obviamente no sabía quién era ella. Estiró su mano enguantada en cuero hacia ella mas Molly presionó la carpeta con el informe contra su cuerpo, casi abrazándose a sí misma, y asintió varias veces de forma rápida completando de esa manera el ritual de presentación.

La primera y la última vez que tocó a ese hombre fue para sacarle de una sobredosis. La idea de estrechar su mano como si nada le resultaba imposible. También era cierto que estaba completamente paralizada.

Él retiro la mano sin parecer en absoluto ofendido por que Molly no la hubiera aceptado. La forense bajó los ojos para observar la punta de sus zapatos y aclararse la garganta. Después le entregó el informe a Lestrade y empezó a relatar en voz alta los puntos más importantes.

-La causa de la muerte es asfixia con un cinturón, había marcas de cuerdas en muñecas y tobillos y signos de tortura. Aplicaron descargas eléctricas en vientre y pecho- Una vez terminó de hablar dio un suspiro, agradecida de volver a estar en una zona dónde se encontraba cómoda.

-¿El cuerpo?- Habló por primera vez Sherlock Holmes y su voz fue una sacudida en todo su cuerpo. Era grave, profunda. Bien usada podría derretir a cualquiera.

Molly, que había vuelto a ser un masa casi inerte, guió el camino con movimientos mecánicos hacia las cámaras dónde se guardaban los cuerpos. Abrió la que contenía el cadáver que les interesaba y se lo mostró a los dos hombres. Sherlock Holmes ya había sustituido sus guantes de cuero por unos de látex y sin pedir permiso alguno empezó a examinar el cuerpo. En este momento la forense se sintió ofendida ¿Acaso creía que no había hecho bien su trabajo? Se cruzó de brazos y esperó en silencio.

-¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó Lestrade.

-Sí, aunque hubiera sido conveniente que me hubieras llamado cuando aún se encontraba en la escena del crímen- Holmes se incorporó y se quitó los guantes – Hombre, como es obvio, treinta y dos años, seguramente no tenga una gran fuerza física. Vive solo y no puede permitirse una segunda residencia dónde llevar a cabo sus crímenes, la retuvo en el sótano de su casa con toda seguridad – El detective habló con seguridad y elocuencia. Lestrade simplemente asintió pero la boca de Molly se había descolgado.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? - Susurró la mujer, dirigiéndose por primera vez a él.

-Observando- Respondió de forma simple y escueta mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Molly no salía de su asombro. Tenía que habérselo inventado. No era posible que supiera todo eso.

-Es un hombre peculiar … Pero es bueno en lo que hace – Ella miró ahora a Lestrade el cuál se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta tras Sherlock.

La forense pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por su frente. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Le iba a estallar la cabeza. El nombre del yonki era Sherlock Holmes el cual parecía ser una especie de genio … _terriblemente guapo._ Añadió una vocecilla en su mente. Sí, terriblemente guapo. Un dato que no había registrado antes. Pero lo que más destacó de todo, al hacer una evaluación completa del encuentro, es que el hombre parecía rehabilitado. Esto la tranquilizó enormemente. Muchas veces se había encontrado pensado que ese hombre por el que pasó uno de los peores ratos de su vida había muerto en cualquier callejón de Londres. Verle vivo y haciendo algo de provecho era un consuelo.

Dos días después Molly leyó en el Times que habían atrapado al torturador de mujeres que había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la policía londinense. El hombre encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que había dado Sherlock Holmes y, efectivamente, había asesinado a esas mujeres en el sótano de su casa.


	3. Suicidio

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Muchas gracias a Lady_ _Indomitus_ _por su review :)_

* * *

 _ **~ Suicidio ~**_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes era un hombre brillante pero carente de tacto, llegando incluso a ser cruel en algunas ocasiones. Decía cosas verdaderamente horribles y muchas veces dirigidas hacia ella. Eso no había evitado que Molly Hooper se enamorara perdidamente de él. El detective conseguía todo lo que quería de ella simplemente elogiándola un poco para después ignorarla por completo. Molly se sentía terriblemente estúpida por caer una y otra vez. Se sentía estúpida por volverse un manojo de nervios en su presencia. Era, definitivamente, idiota pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía remediarlo. Sherlock era el hombre perfecto a sus ojos. Inteligente, no se escandalizaba con sus comentarios sobre la muerte y veneraba el trabajo incluso más que ella. Era perfecto. Salvo porque no tenía ningún interés sobre ella.

Así pues Molly decidió sacar al único detective asesor del mundo de su cabeza. Y como bien dice el refrán "Un clavo saca otro clavo". Primero fue Jim de IT el cual resultó ser James Moriarty, sociópata. Propio de ti Molly Hooper. Quieres salir de algo malo y te metes en algo peor. Tras eso fueron un par de chicos, que gracias a Dios sí que eran normales, pero no funcionó. Ahora iba a comer con otro chico.

Molly era más obstinada de lo que parecía y si se había propuesto alejar su corazón del detective haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo. Otra cosa es que tuviera un resultado efectivo. Sin embargo ese día no iría a esa cita. Sherlock Holmes se cruzó en su camino y supo al instante que algo estaba pasando, algo muy grave.

"Creo que voy a morir" Esas palabras la dejaron paralizada durante un segundo para después casi hacerla perder el control de su cuerpo. Este, por instinto, parecía querer lanzarse sobre él y golpear su pecho para volver a traerle la vida como hace varios años atrás. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme, rígida y respondió "¿Qué necesitas?" No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba cuántas veces aplastara sus sentimientos. Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo si ella podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

En tiempo récord trazaron un plan y ahora ella esperaba en su piso. "Está vivo, está vivo". Se repetía una y otra vez, sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión sin realmente ver nada. La puerta se abrió y el alma regresó a su cuerpo. No podía ser otro que Sherlock. Sólo él tenía llaves de su piso a parte de ella. Y aunque no las tuviera, nada le hubiera impedido forzar la cerradura de necesitar entrar a su casa con urgencia. El detective cerró la puerta sin decir palabra y fue hacia la habitación de ella. Molly no le siguió, le conocía demasiado bien, mejor de lo que él mismo creía y sabía que hablarle ahora sería tanto un error como una pérdida de tiempo. Diez minutos después el detective regresó cargando con una bolsa de mano negra. Parecía que iba a irse sin decir palabra alguna pero justo antes de salir por la puerta dijo cuatro palabras.

-Cuida de John … Cuidate-

El peso que Sherlock cargaba sobre los hombros en el momento en que abandonó su casa era más que palpable y Molly hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por quitárselo o ayudarle a llevarlo. Incluso hubiera saltado con él desde esa azotea. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su amor por él era mucho más profundo de lo que creía. Iba más allá de la atracción o la admiración ¿Qué esperanza le queda a una de rehacer su vida cuando ya has encontrado a la persona por la que darías todo? Sherlock parecía estar dándole un pequeño rayo de esperanza con su suicidio.

Por segunda vez Molly Hooper le había salvado la vida a Sherlock Holmes y este había huido. Ella se quedó con el mismo nudo el estómago. Poco sabía Molly de cuan larga iba a ser la ausencia del detective, de lo que iba a hacer este y, sobretodo, lo difícil que iban a ser los siguientes días. Y no sólo los primeros días y semanas.

Primero fingir desconsuelo por el supuesto suicidio de Sherlock. Después el duelo y seguidamente la supuesta recuperación. Ella vivió en silencio la angustia de no saber qué había sido de él ¿Y si finalmente le mataban? Tendría que afrontar su muerte ella sola, sin el apoyo de John o de ninguno de sus amigos. Y John … No sabía ni como era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Ocultarle cada día que el amigo por el que tanto sufría estaba vivo era una verdadera tortura.

Se avecinaban tres años duros. Llenos de preocupación, sueños tormentosos y culpa. Pero al igual que en el pasado, el recuerdo de Sherlock se fue difuminando. Llegó un momento en el que nadie hablaba de él. John continuó con su vida, Scotland Yard siguió con su trabajo sin él y Molly finalmente consiguió que el detective saliera de su cabeza y al parecer también de su corazón.


	4. Ahogados

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Muchas gracias a Lady_ _Indomitus_ _y a_ _Antartida_ _por sus review y a todos los que siguen la historia :)_

* * *

~ Ahogados ~

* * *

Su vida se alejaba de Tom pero tampoco volvería a acercarse a Sherlock. No podía volver a caer o mejor dicho, tenía que terminar de salir. Pues a pesar de todo seguía enamorada de él. Era la única razón por la que había roto su compromiso con Tom. Le quería pero su corazón seguía perteneciendo al detective y ella no era tan egoísta y cruel como para continuar con esa mentira que, a la larga, los hubiera destrozado a los dos.

Pero, además, ahora tenía más claro que nunca que su lugar tampoco estaba junto a Sherlock. Estaba completamente desilusionada. Había vuelto a ver al yonki. Cuando le vio entrar de esa guisa a la morgue y dio positivo en el test de drogas fue como si hubiera estado viviendo en un mundo imaginario y de repente este explotara. Con el paso de los años creía que había dejado de idealizarle, ahora se daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Nunca había dejado de ser el yonki.

Ni si quiera que el detective hubiera estado al borde la muerte de nuevo, en ese momento en que le dispararon, hizo que la postura de Molly se suavizara. Se había preocupado, había ido a verle pero al igual que antes era casi imposible que apartara la mirada de él ahora no era capaz mirarle a los ojos. Seguía furiosa con él, pero no era sólo eso. Se le sumaba la decepción y lo patente que había quedado su propia estupidez. Algo se había roto en ella respecto a Sherlock Holmes.

Todos estaban reunidos en Baker Street tras la aparición de Moriarty en cada pantalla de televisión del Reino Unido. Molly estaba inusualmente tranquila, no parecía albergar ningún temor al respecto. Sherlock daba instrucciones sobre mantenerse alerta e informarle sobre cualquier cosa fuera de lo común que ocurriera por ridícula que pudiera parecer.

Había estado tan distraída que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que la gente había empezado a abandonar el piso. Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó su nombre en la profunda voz perteneciente al detective asesor.

La forense parpadeó varias veces para después ponerse en pie y empezar a recoger sus cosas. No le miró pero sí respondió. Estaban solos y quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Si?-

-¿Te encuentras bien Molly?-

-De maravilla-

Su relación había cambiado desde que había regresado de sus tres años de ausencia. Él controlaba el tono y la forma en que se dirigía a ella, como queriendo asegurarse de que nada de lo que dijera fuera a herirla. Ella ya no se volvía una adolescente incapaz de hablar en su presencia.

-No me has mirado en toda la tarde- Molly estaba terminando de ponerse el abrigo.

-Sé exactamente cómo te ves- Respondió echándose su bolso al hombro para después caminar hacia la puerta.

-Sigues enfadada y no entiendo por qué- Molly paró en el quicio de la puerta pero no se dio la vuelta.

-¿No entiendes por qué?- La voz de Molly sonaba calmada, desganada.

-No. Todos han dejado pasar el incidente de las drogas. No entiendo por qué tú no. Es más no entiendo qué tiene que ver contigo si tomo drogas o no. Es asunto mío, no tuyo-

La forense giró lentamente y clavo su mirada marrón sobre él. A veces daba gracias por la incapacidad del detective por controlar su sinceridad. Después de todo ella no era importante. El dolor de esa revelación era tan común, llevaba tantos años viviendo con él, que lo que hizo que aumentara fue esa sensación de ahogo que llevaba sintiendo varias semanas. Se estaba ahogando. Tom y Sherlock la estaban hundiendo en las oscuras aguas del amor no correspondido. Ella no podía amar a Tom como se merecía y Sherlock no podía amarla como ella desearía. Ya había soltado la mano de Tom, ahora debía soltar la de Sherlock para poder salir a flote.

El detective estaba delante de la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos. Él también la miraba fijamente de esa forma en la que mira un puzzle. Estaba intentando deducirla. Pero había algo más en él, Sherlock era plenamente consciente de lo inoportunas que habían sido sus palabras.

-Ninguno de ellos te ha visto morir por culpa de las drogas- Sherlock torció el gesto ante esa información.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? Molly si estás en algún tipo de shock por lo de Moriarty … -

-Hace seis años te escapaste de un hospital tras sufrir una sobredosis- Le interrumpió Molly. Tenía un aire mezcla de cansancio y seriedad.

-Mycroft no puede mantener la boca cerrada … - La expresión de Sherlock se tornó enfadada al tiempo que sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y su posición se tensaba.

Molly negó con la cabeza lentamente y tomó aire. Era como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hablar.

-Yo estaba allí. Tu corazón se paró, mi adjunto dejó de practicarte la RCP. Yo me lancé sobre ti y continué con la reanimación. No podía soportar ver morir a alguien pero tú no reaccionabas. Empecé a golpearte el pecho con el puño, mi adjunto me decía que lo dejara y estuve apunto de hacerlo pero abriste los ojos. Pocas veces en mi vida he sufrido tanto como en ese momento – Los ojos de Molly se estaban llenando de lágrimas pues le dolía recordarle así. Era insoportable para ella ver la predisposición que actualmente tenía para volver a ese estado. Parpadeó con furia para luchar contra el llanto - Estabas en los huesos, pálido, sucio. Te llamé "El yonki huído" ¿Te haces una idea de lo que ha sido para mí volver a verle? ¿Al yonki?

La expresión de Sherlock en ese momento era indescriptible. Era el rey poniendo cara de póker.

-Molly … - Susurró y avanzó hacia ella pero la forense se alejó.

-No, Sherlock. Todos estos años he vivido un estúpido amor platónico. Eres lo que vi en esa camilla hace tantos años, no el hombre perfecto que yo creía. Tienes razón, tú no eres asunto mío. Y con el tiempo dejarás de importarme, te lo prometo- Molly apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes para asegurarse de que no lloraría a pesar de estar llevando a cabo una de la conversaciones más dolorosas de toda su vida.

Por su parte el detective se había quedado mudo, lentamente pasó por el lado de Molly y se encerró en su habitación. Allí Sherlock Holmes hizo el intento de respirar hondo y borrar toda esa conversación de su palacio mental, fracasando en ambos propósitos.

Muchas veces a lo largo de los años hacía dicho un "se acabó" efímero. Esta vez era muy distinto. Había abierto los ojos y estaba cansada. Él no era para ella. Ni si quiera "El yonki huído". Salió con paso lento de Baker Street creyendo que al hacerlo la sensación de ahogo se desvanecería pero no fue así. Estaba dando carpetazo a una parte muy importante de su vida con la boca llena de hiel por ser plenamente de las múltiples formas en las que había estado engañándose a sí misma. Sólo cuando se encontró refugiada en su hogar se permitió llorar. Finalmente Molly Hooper había renunciado a Sherlock Holmes mas ella siguió ahogándose y él la seguía.


	5. Tortura

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _Oveja salvaje, letii543,_ _Lady_ _Indomitus_ _y a_ _darth tati_ _por sus reviews. No sabéis lo feliz que me hicieron vuestras palabras. Y a todos los que siguen la historia en el anonimato también, gracias._

* * *

 **~ Tortura ~**

* * *

El silencio flotaba en la morgue tan denso que podría ser cortado con un bisturí. No era el cómodo silencio que siempre les acompañaba mientras ambos estaban inmersos en su respectivo trabajo.

Sherlock Holmes no había dirigido ni una sola mirada a Molly desde que había entrado junto a John a la morgue. Se limitaba a trabajar de forma eficiente en las pruebas necesarias para la resolución de un caso.

Había pasado un mes desde ese momento en el que Molly le prometió que dejaría de ser importante para ella. Una punzada de algo que no sabía identificar acudía a su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de su admirable raciocinio, el detective siguió con su vida sin darle la mayor importancia. Molly nunca le dejaría de lado. No importaba cuan mal se comportara.

Pues bien, al parecer estaba equivocado. Esta era la segunda vez que veía a la forense en ese mes. Molly Hooper le estaba evitando.

Si alguien le preguntara, diría sin titubear que le daba igual. Mas si permitía divagar a su mente sobre el asunto más de la cuenta algo empezaba a carcomerle. Estaba perdiendo algo ¿Pero el qué? ¿A la forense que le daba tantas partes de cuerpos como deseaba? Eso era fácilmente sustituíble. Entonces ¿Qué estaba mal en él? ¿Qué eran esas cosas que sentía y no podía identificar? John lo había definido como sentimientos. Encajaba, sin duda, ¿Pero qué tipo de sentimientos? Un hombre que se regía por la fría lógica como él tenía grandes reparos a la hora de meterse en un terreno tan fanganoso como el de las emociones así que simplemente, por una vez en toda su vida, Sherlock Holmes no quería saber ni entender.

Y la culpable era Molly Hooper la cual sabía que luchaba por no mirarle y, estaba ganando la batalla. Aunque a ojos de los demás parecía que sólo veía los defectos de la mujer, era plenamente consciente de todas sus virtudes. Terca, trabajadora y extremadamente fuerte. Jamás la había visto llorar. Había visto sus ojos aguarse en varias ocasiones, siempre por su culpa, pero nunca derramó una lágrima.

Salieron los resultados de las pruebas que estaba realizando y se levantó hacia la impresora. Había resuelto el caso. Le alargó los papeles a John y se puso su abrigo. No había disfrutado de la investigación y tampoco estaba disfrutando ahora que lo había resuelto.

"Pasará" se dijo. Todo pasa. Para bien o para mal. Pero mientras tanto estaba viviendo una especie de tortura. No había diversión, no podía estar en la morgue, no podía dejar su mente libre. No Molly. No nada. Ojalá pasara rápido. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque ni si quiera sabía qué era eso que tanto deseaba que pasara.

Salió de la morgue. Sin mirar a la forense y sin despedirse de ella, al contrario que John el cual le alcanzó poco después en el pasillo.

-Vale, vas a decirme ahora mismo qué demonios está pasando ¿Has discutido con Molly?-

-No- Respondió con sequedad. Y era verdad. No había sido una discusión. Molly habló y el se dedicó a escuchar básicamente. Aún tenía todo lo que habría querido decir atascado en la garganta.

-¿Entonces por qué no os habéis si quiera mirado?-

-Molly ha tomado la decisión de alejarse de mí y yo lo respeto. Fin de la historia- No quería hablar del tema mas John abrió la boca y Sherlock compuso un rostro de fastidio. Claro que no. Watson no podía dejar estar el asunto.

-¿Molly Hooper? ¿Alejarse de ti?- John le adelantó y se puso delante de él, frenándole - ¿Qué has hecho?-

Sherlock tomó aire para nada sorprendido de que su acompañante pensara que le había dicho alguna burrada de las suyas a Molly o algo peor.

-No ser suficiente, al parecer –Respondió siendo solamente consciente de una parte de toda la gran verdad que escondían sus palabras.

Molly merecía un buen hombre y ella tenía razón. Tal vez no fuera tan diferente de ese que casi muere de una sobredosis. Pero tampoco es que él tuviera interés en estar a la altura de la forense. En ser lo que la forense necesitaba ¿O tal vez sí? No, no. Simplemente era lo que Molly había dicho. A él le daba igual si era suficiente o no.

Volvió a ponerle una correa a su mente según sentía que se iba perdiendo en esos pensamientos y se desconectaba en la realidad. No quería entrar ahí. No quería saber.

-Vamos, John. Hay que informar a Graham de que he resuelto el caso- Continuó el detective para después pasar por el lado de John y salir del hospital.

* * *

Molly soltó un gran suspiro cuando por fin Sherlock y John se fueron. Se pasó el dorso de una mano por los ojos y se mordió el labio. Era una tortura. Vivir fingiendo que el detective asesor no existía era una tortura. La estaba destrozando por dentro pero estaba determinada a conseguirlo. Se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría. Sería lo último que haría por Sherlock Holmes. Por el bien de los dos.

La puerta se abrió, se cerró y todo continuó en silencio. Molly volvió a tensarse. Debía ser él. Seguramente se habría olvidado algo. Lo cogería y ella le ignoraría hasta que volviera a escuchar la puerta. Casi ni respiraba, se mantenía de espaldas a la entrada. Pero seguía si oírse nada ¿Tanto tardaba en coger lo que fuera que se había olvidado y marcharse?

-Hola Molly- Esa voz la heló la sangre. Se dio la vuelta con tanta rapidez que en el proceso tiró varios utensilios de trabajo.

Jim Moriarty estaba delante de sus ojos. Con una expresión de macabra diversión y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿No dices nada querida? ¿La sorpresa te impide hablar?- El hombre rió y Molly tragó saliva-Bueno, entonces hablaré yo ¡No hay problema!- La forense miró alrededor buscando alguna forma de huir.

-Tranquila Molls. Solo estamos tú y yo. Creí que un encuentro íntimo era lo más de adecuado. Además, te conozco, sé que eres una mujer sensata y sé que vendrás conmigo por voluntad propia- Molly frunció el ceño y su corazón se aceleró ¿Ir con él?

-Sí … Sólo tengo que decir las palabras mágicas -Moriarty empezó a moverse por la sala, tamborileando los dedos por las mesas de metal, como si se encontrara en el salón de su casa -Todos tenemos una debilidad, querida, y yo sé la tuya.

El hombre paró a su lado y los ojos de ella volaron hacia la salida. Tal vez si corría podría llegar hasta el pasillo y empezar a gritar … Alguien la oiría. Alguien vendría en su ayuda.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, Molls- Dijo Moriarty como si la estuviera leyendo el pensamiento – Puedes intentarlo, seguramente alguien vendría a socorrerte y estoy yo solo aquí, sin armas, pero el problema es que si huyes … Si no vienes conmigo … - Jim se inclinó un poco para hablar en el oído de ella -Mataré a Sherlock Holmes.

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron como platos y la boca se le secó al instante. Miró a Moriarty a los ojos y un escalofrío la recorrió. Sherlock muerto. Maldita sea no le daba igual. No había dejado de importarle ni un ápice.

-Se te puede ocurrir pensar que tal vez sea un farol o que realmente no tenga verdadero poder para matarle pero la cuestión es ... ¿Vas a correr el riesgo querida? - Moriarty alzó ambas cejas y estiró una mano hacia ella– Ven conmigo.

Molly miró su mano y después de vuelta a sus ojos. La decisión fue tan simple como respirar. Elevó su mano y la posó sobre la de Moriarty. Este tiró de la forense bruscamente y se la llevó por la salida de emergencia.


	6. Corazón

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _Oveja salvaje, letii543 y_ _Lady_ _Indomitus_ _por sus reviews, así como a todos los que seguís la historia._

* * *

 _ **~ Corazón ~**_

* * *

Sherlock se arrodilló observando las herramientas de trabajo y los cristales desperdigados por el suelo de la morgue. Perfiló a Molly en su mente tirando todo eso al suelo según Moriarty entraba al lugar.

Mike Stamford dio la alarma de su desaparición cuando al ir a buscarla a la morgue encontró esta vacía y con todo por el suelo. Inmediatamente llamó a la policía y estos al observar las cámaras de seguridad y ver a Moriarty le llamaron a él.

Él mismo había observado esas imágenes, las cuales carecían de sonido. Moriarty no le hizo ningún daño a Molly, se limitó a hablar con ella, de una forma bastante convincente cabría añadir, pues ella misma fue la que aceptó su mano para irse con él ¿Qué le dijo? Esa pregunta estaba obsesionando a Sherlock y le impedía pensar con claridad. Sus deducciones eran vagas. No tenía ni idea de dónde se podría haber llevado a Molly o de cómo es que estaba vivo Moriarty. Lo único que sabía era por qué, de todo su reducido círculo de amistades, se la había llevado a ella. Ahora James Moriarty era consciente del error que cometió años atrás e iba a enmendarlo. La importancia de Molly para Sherlock ya no había pasado desapercibida a sus ojos. Quería llegar a él de una forma rápida y directa. Ya había usado antes a Molly para acercarse a él pero lo había hecho de una forma sutil, vaga, aunque igualmente repugnante al desconocer la verdadera importancia de la forense en su vida pero ahora que era consciente de ello Moriarty había apostado el resto.

Sherlock resolvió que ya no podía sacar nada más en claro de la morgue y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia la salida de emergencia y empezó a subir por las escaleras. La morgue se encontraba en el sótano por lo que el único camino posible era hacia arriba. Sherlock encontró junto a la puerta que daba a la planta baja del hospital uno de los pendientes que usaba la forense. Una pequeña y simple perla. Su corazón se aceleró pero nada tenía que ver con el éxtasis de la búsqueda que solía sentir. Era orgullo por la forense junto con la confianza intrínseca en él al dejar esa pista. Ella sabía que él la buscaría.

"¿En ti o en la policía?" Una voz muy parecida a la de John se alzó en su mente. Sherlock lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta la salida del hospital "Molly sabe que alguien la buscará. Ya no eres el centro de su mundo ¿Recuerdas?"

-¡Cállate!- Alzó la voz. No tenía tiempo para esto. Su mente no podía distraerse ahora mismo con esas tonterías.

-No he dicho nada- John, que por supuesto le había estado siguiendo le miró confuso. Después rodó los ojos. "Seguramente estaré pensando demasiado alto", se dijo a sí mismo.

El hall del hospital era mucho más ruidoso que la morgue pero más peligroso. Cualquier acto sospechoso por parte de Moriarty no hubiera pasado desapercibido aquí. Prácticamente visualizó a Jim caminando con la cabeza gacha con Molly delante para cubrir aún más su cuerpo. Demasiado arriesgado ¿Qué estaría planeando que mereciera exponerse de esa forma?

Al salir al exterior su mirada recorrió la calle hasta dar con las cámaras de seguridad. Sacó el móvil y marcó rápidamente, llamó a un taxi con la mano libre mientras que con la otra se llevaba el teléfono al oído. La policía tardaría demasiado en conseguir las imágenes de esas cámaras. Era el momento de pedir un favor a un querido hermano.

-Mycroft, Moriarty ha secuestrado a Molly. Necesito los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad alrededor de St. Barts- Sherlock habló nada más escuchar que su llamada era atendida sin dar tiempo a su hermano a si quiera hablar. Hubo un silencio de apenas un segundo antes de recibir respuesta que el detective, acompañado de su blogger, aprovechó para subir al taxi.

-Lo tendrás en media hora- Y sin más colgó.

Sherlock guardó el móvil y después tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos. Tenía que pensar y rápido. Necesitaba un plan en caso de que Moriarty contactara con él antes de que le encontrara. Necesitaba que su cerebro estuviera en sus mejores condiciones, como si fuera cualquier otro caso, preocuparse por el daño que podía sufrir Molly no iba a salvarla. Moriarty se comunicaría con él, siempre lo hacía, y él tenía que estar preparado.

Sherlock tenía los ojos fijos en la ventanilla del coche pero realmente no estaba viendo nada del exterior en absoluto. Una frase se repetía en su cabeza "Quemaré tu corazón". Obviamente Moriarty nunca habló en sentido estricto, atacaría a lo que él más quiere.

Como todos él tenía un corazón, la diferencia y lo que hacía que el resto del mundo pensara que carecía de uno es que este, al igual que su mente, funcionaba de forma distinta. Sherlock Holmes no era una buena persona. En sus propios ojos lo que realmente era es mucho peor que la imagen que se da de él, ciertamente edulcorada por la forma romántica de escribir de John.

Nunca sentía necesidad de socializar o de estar acompañado, no estaba en su naturaleza, además de pensar con todo el apoyo de su fría lógica que establecer relaciones era tanto una pérdida de tiempo como una debilidad. Sin embargo también era muy consciente de que es imposible evitar que el mundo te golpee, que no se puede vivir completamente aislado, sobretodo en el trabajo que había elegido. Y, muy de vez en cuando, alguien de entre toda esa marabunta de relaciones que Sherlock consideraba simplemente comerciales, alguien merecía realmente la pena y conseguía colarse entre las ínfimas grietas de su sólida mente hasta llegar a su corazón. Y eso jamás significaría que él se volvería amor, bondad y palabras de afecto. Absolutamente no. El detective simplemente aceptaba lo inevitable y te dejaba entrar en su vida. No lo resistía pero tampoco cambiaba. Te dejaba ver lo que era en todo su esplendor, poniendo toda su confianza en ti. Eso es lo que era estar en el corazón del Sherlock Holmes.

Además, era humano, no se iba a negar el placer de una buena compañía. Había elegido bien a sus amigos, todos tenían unas cualidades admirables que sin duda él carecía. Simplemente no podía perderlos. No podía perder a Molly en este caso. Era única. Destacaba por encima de todas. Una mente maravillosa mezclada con dulzura, lealtad y tenacidad. No podía permitir que Moriarty la rompiera, era culpa suya que la forense se encontrara en esta situación. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

John sacudió su brazo para indicarle que ya habían llegado a Baker Street. Salió del taxi y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de su hogar, dejando que John se encargara de pagar. Abrió para después subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Se deshizo del abrigo y la bufanda y fue directo a encender su portátil. Su hermano le enviaría los videos por correo electrónico, ambos sabían muy bien la forma de trabajar del otro.

Se sentó en su sillón y colocó sus manos unidas bajo la barbilla, fingiendo estar pensando. En cuanto John apareció por la puerta detectó las ganas que tenía de iniciar una conversación, cosa que ahora mismo no quería hacer por nada del mundo.

El viaje en taxi había durado diez minutos por lo que aún quedaban veinte ¿Cómo podía pasar tan lento el tiempo? ¡Esos veinte minutos podían ser cruciales!

Su móvil sonó. Ahí estaba. Empezaba el juego. Un juego retorcido que incluía la vida de una mujer inocente. Ignoró esa parte de su mente que le dijo que era la primera vez en toda su vida que se preocupaba por la víctima.

Se puso en mi pie con el móvil en la mano. El mensaje decía "¿Me has echado de menos?" y después le decía que buscara una página web.

Con John a su lado tecleó rápidamente. La página cargó y la sangre se le quedó congelada en las venas. Era una web streaming, un vídeo en directo se estaba reproduciendo delante de sus ojos. Un vídeo que mostraba a Molly Hooper atada, en el suelo en un fondo oscuro y con la cara golpeada. Los ojos de la forense se movían como si estuviera siguiendo a alguien con la mirada. Estaba asustada aunque luchaba por no mostrarlo. Y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla más que esperar. Inhaló profundamente por la nariz pues su corazón se estaba acelerando ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No entendía las reacciones que estaba teniendo pero tampoco se iba a parar a analizarlas. No ahora. Luego. Cuando Molly estuviera sana y salva pensaría en qué clase de mal le estaba afectando.

Su móvil volvió a sonar, una llamada estaba vez. Descolgó y puso el manos libres, para que John también escuchara. Tal vez fuera bueno tener el punto de vista de su blogger.

-Moriarty- Se esforzó porque su voz sonara calmada. Algo que rara vez tenía que hacer. Él siempre estaba en perfecto control de su cuerpo.

-¡Hola Sherlock!- Esa voz, la voz de Moriarty, con ese tono de espeluznante alegría. Observó cómo los ojos de Molly se abrían y se echaba hacia delante. "Sherlock" consiguió leer en sus labios aunque no llegó a oírlo.

-¡Tranquila querida! Si te portas bien tal vez te deje saludarle luego … - Volvió a hablar Moriarty – Un encanto la pequeña forense ¿Verdad Sherlock? Quién iba a decir que habría una princesa en este cuento …

El detective se limitó a escuchar, no queriendo entrar en el juego que James estaba planteando.

-Ohhh ¿Después de tanto tiempo no vas a decir nada? ¿No quieres saber cómo es que estoy vivo?-

-Claro que quiero saberlo- Respondió haciendo una mueca de enfado.

-Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos … Pero antes Sherlock tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Una cuenta que debemos saldar antes de vernos. Tu corazón para ser exactos. Tú me quitaste mi imperio, el trabajo de toda una vida ahora lo justo es que yo te quite algo a ti-

-Ya me has quitado algo-

-Oh, pero me refiero a quitártelo de forma permanente ¿Sabes? No hay forma posible de que Molly salga viva de aquí ¡Ella lo ha elegido! Le dije alguien va a morir hoy ¿Quién quieres que sea tú o Sherlock? Supongo que eres capaz de imaginar la respuesta que dio-

Molly cerró los ojos y respiró con lo que parecía … ¿Resignación? No podía ser. Ella no podía haber elegido algo así … ¿O tal vez sí? Le había salvado la vida una y otra vez. Es lo que ella hacía y es lo que iba a hacer ahora. Salvarle a él a costa de su propia vida.

-¡Así que Sherlock esto es una llamada de despedida! La pequeña Molly tiene algo que hacer … ¿No es así querida?-

Moriarty apareció en escena con un cuchillo en la mano. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y extendió las manos hacia él.

-Tu corazón es muy valiente. Ni una sola lágrima, ni un sólo grito. Decepcionante. Necesito oírlo, saber que tú también la has oído sufrir. Te lo debo, Sherlock, te lo debo – Dijo las tres últimas palabras de forma marcada con una voz de ultratumba.

James le colocó el móvil en la oreja a Molly y ella lo sujetó con el hombro mientras este empezó a deshacer las ataduras de sus manos.

-No lo hagas, Molly, no. Voy a encontrarte, sabes que lo voy a hacer- La voz y las manos le temblaron.

-Lo sé -Respondió ella en un tono de voz débil- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan los zombies?- Molly iba a decir algo más pero Moriarty le arrebató el teléfono y le entregó el cuchillo.

-¿Cuántas cosas no te ha contado Sherlock? ¿Sabías que le gustan los zombies?- Dijo Jim totalmente serio.

-No- Respondió él apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y su rostro a escasos centímetros de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Un poco tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido … Hay tantas cosas que ya no sabrás de ella. Tantos recuerdos de lo que habría sido vuestra vida juntos que no tendrás … Oh, el amor perdido- Moriarty lo dijo de una forma dramática y burlona pero para Sherlock fue como si le alcanzara un rayo.

¿Amor? ¿Era eso? ¿¡Amor!? Su cuerpo estaba rígido como una tabla, tenía la boca seca y la mandíbula apretada. Molly dirigió el cuchillo hacia ella, no le temblaban las manos ¡Se iba apuñalar! ¡Por él!

-Hora de la despedida Sherlock- Dijo Moriarty en un íntimo susurro.

Molly coloco la punta del cuchillo sobre su abdomen, respiró hondo y se lo clavó sin pensarlo dos veces. La oyó gritar y el prácticamente no parpadeó. La forense sacó el cuchillo de su interior y se dejó caer al suelo, tumbada boca arriba, jadeando.

-Se acabó el juego- Dijo Sherlock con una furia ciega que nunca había sentido. Su corazón estaba en llamas. Todo su ser lo estaba -Ya no voy a jugar más.

-¿No? Con lo divertido que está siendo … - Moriarty se acercó a Molly y pisó su herida abierta haciendo que esta gritara y se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Voy a encontrarte y voy a despedazarte! No deberías haberte llevado mi corazón … - La voz de Sherlock era un murmullo peligrosa en esa última frase. Como el de una bestia apunto de atacar– Un hombre sin corazón no tiene límites.

Moriarty estalló en risas -Estoy deseando verte de nuevo, Sherlock-

Y colgó. Jim se fue dejando a Molly sola, intentando parar el flujo de sangre con sus manos. Sus pequeñas manos, la sangre fluía entre sus dedos, fuera de su pequeño cuerpo. Era tan pequeña. Seguramente podría cubrir sus dos manos con una de las suyas, seguramente … ¡Pero no lo sabía! ¡Nunca lo había hecho! ¡Y nunca lo haría! ¡No sería capaz de tocar su cuerpo sin vida! Molly sin vida. Le sonaba como una paradoja. Su nombre implica estar llena de vida. Molly sonriendo. Molly hablando de más. Molly y sus jerseys de gatos. Molly salvándole la vida.

No fue consciente de que había entrado en una especie de shock hasta que sintió un intenso frío en su rostro. Lágrimas. Qué cosa más extraña ¿Qué utilidad tenían las lágrimas? Llorar no le iba a salvar la vida. Molly no había llorado. Molly había colocado el cuchillo en su cuerpo … A Molly le gustaban los zombies … Su mente empezó a dar vueltas.

Sintió la mano de John sobre su hombro y se revolvió. Le empujó y miró alrededor como si hubiera perdido la cordura. John volvió a acerarse.

-Aún está viva ¡Aún está viva! ¡Resuélvelo!- El fuego de la furia se estaba desvaneciendo y ahora empezaba a sentir su cuerpo recubierto de un sudor frío.

Aún vivía. Aún respiraba. Aún sentía. Molly aún estaba en algún lugar muriendo porque le quería ¿Y él? Él no había estado más asustado en toda su vida. Su corazón. Sentía que perdía su corazón incluso antes de haberlo tenido.


	7. Renacer

_Disclaimer: Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _Oveja salvaje, letii543, LibrosVoladores,_ _Lady_ _Indomitus_ _por sus reviews y a todos los que seguís la historia._

 _De verdad que aún no sé cómo seguís leyéndome a pesar de mis largas ausencias. Sólo espero que lo que escribo compense la espera._

 _Penúltimo capítulo. Llevándole la contraria a nuestro querido Sherlock el juego se acaba … ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos!_

* * *

 **~ Renacer ~**

* * *

Le había tomado un par de minutos tranquilizarse. John tenía razón, debía resolverlo. Aún no estaba todo perdido. Los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad llegaron poco después. Los observó uno a uno con extremada dedicación hasta dar con el coche en el que se habían llevado a Molly. La matrícula del coche era perfectamente legible por lo que le envió un mensaje a Graham para que lo localizara.

-Demasiado fácil- Murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar por el salón.

-¿Demasiado fácil?- Preguntó John. Todo lo que acababa de ver le había impresionado. Sherlock había reconocido que Molly era su corazón. Le preocupaba sobremanera tanto el destino de Molly como lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo en el interior de su amigo. Y aún más lo que pasaría si esto terminaba mal.

-¡Sí John! ¡El coche!- Sherlock giró en redondo alzando la manos- ¡No nos llevará a ningún lado! Y yo … - Sherlock perdió el hilo de sus palabras y trago saliva -No sé por dónde seguir … No encuentro nada … ¡Sólo veo a Molly!

El detective se sentó en el sofá y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Las imágenes no dejaban de repetirse tras su retina. Las pocas palabras de Molly se resonaban en sus oídos. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! ¡Necesito pensar! Su mente por fin decidió obedecerle pero sólo para traer otro recuerdo.

Molly y él con una camilla que contenía un cadáver entre ellos, la forense estaba ligeramente inclinada sobre el cuerpo sin vida mientras que él mantenía una posición recta con las manos tras su espalda.

-Hombre, treinta y cinco años, fumador. Hay marcas de defensa en sus manos, se peleó con su asesino-

-Todo eso ya lo sé, Molly. Al grano por favor. Causa de la muerte- Se oyó decir a sí mismo con tono aburrido. Arrugó la nariz completamente asqueado de repente con su actitud. Es cierto que para saber todo eso sólo había tenido que mirar el cuerpo ¿Pero tanto le costaba callarse y dejarla hacer su trabajo? ¡Era obvio que ella disfrutaba haciendo esas cosas!

Molly suspiro para después asentir. Siempre tan comprensiva y diligente.

-Fue apuñalado en el abdomen. Pobre, unos cuantos centímetros más a la izquierda y hubiera muerto casi al instante, sin embargo se desangró, debió de ser una lenta agonía … - Molly volvió a mirar el cuerpo con cierta tristeza y la imagen desapareció en su mente.

¡Claro! Molly conocía el cuerpo humano a la perfección. No se apuñalaría en cualquier lugar. Y ella sabía que él la buscaría entonces … Entonces se estaba desangrando. Estaba en agonía ¡Pero tardaría en morir! Aún así debía darse prisa y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar. Volvió a pasearse por el piso.

-¡John! Me estoy perdiendo algo, hay algo que no veo … La llamada. El vídeo. Hay algo. Tiene que haber algo- Sherlock paró y le miró. Esperando que el blogger diera su punto de vista- Vamos John …

-Pues … -El aludido tomó aire poniéndose completamente recto, cuadrado como el militar que era. Abrió la boca pero ni un sólo sonido salió de ella. Volvió a cerrarla y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué John?- Insistió Sherlock con cierta ansiedad en la voz.

-Es una tontería ...-

-¡Dilo!-

-Zombies- Soltó de de forma brusca. Sherlock compuso un rostro de perplejidad y John negó con la cabeza- Es cierto que a ella le gustan los zombies pero … ¿Tanto como para ser sus últimas palabras?

A Sherlock no le gustó nada eso de "sus últimas palabras" pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se había quedado paralizado, mirando al vacío, aparentemente ausente, mas su mente estaba trabajando a la velocidad de la luz.

Zombies, zombies, zombies. Muertos vivientes. Comen cerebros. Se levanta de la tumba … ¡Un cementerio! Soltó una carcajada al tiempo que se precipitaba a por su abrigo y su móvil ¡Molly era la mujer más lista que había conocido jamás! ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Ese último pensamiento fue inevitablemente acompañado de un escalofrío.

-¡Vamos John!- El aludido, acostumbrado a esta clase de insights por parte del detective, ya estaba preparado par ponerse en marcha y seguirle a donde hiciera falta.

-Un cementerio, se la ha llevado a un cementerio. Tenías razón, mi Molly no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad tan valiosa diciendo cualquier banalidad- Continuó hablando complacido con lo natural que sonaba el "mi Molly" al oírlo en alto.

-La tiene en un panteón, el vídeo estaba completamente oscuro- Llamó un taxi y una estuvieron ambos en su interior añadió -Cierra la boca John. Y ni un sólo comentario sobre … Sobre sentimientos.

Una cosa era entender finalmente qué era lo que sentía por la forense. Otra muy distinta es que estuviera dispuesto a mantener una conversación relacionado con eso. Se centró en los lugares dónde debían buscar.

Los Siete Magníficos. Siete cementerios de Londres. Cementerio de Kensal Green. Cementerio West Norwood. Cementerio de Highgate. Cementerio Abney Park. Cementerio de Nunhead Cementerio de Brompton. Cementerio de Tower Hamlets. Los nombres de todos ellos flotaron en su mente junto con las imágenes correspondientes hasta detenerse en una. Highgate. El cementerio de Highgate era parte del patrimonio cultural inglés. Y Moriarty era igual que él. No podía resistir a un toque dramático.

Pidió al taxista que los llevara a dicho cementerio pero queriendo cubrir todas las posibilidades sacó el móvil y escribió un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole que enviara a sus hombres junto con una ambulancia a los otros seis cementerios. Justo después envió otro mensaje a Lestrade pidiendo que enviara coches patrulla y una ambulancia al cementerio al que él se dirigía. Ahora mismo necesitaba la ayuda de todos. Molly la necesitaba.

Tras guarda el móvil en el bolsillo apoyó los codos sobre sus mulos y después la cara en sus manos. Sentía una especie de comezón por dentro. Eran nervios y angustia. No estaba para nada familiarizado con esas emociones y se le hacía muy cuesta arriba manejarlas. Con cada minuto que pasaba su desesperación aumentaba.

El camino hasta el cementerio se le hizo eterno. En varias ocasiones le gritó al taxista que acelerara y que no frenara en los semáforos en rojo. Sólo guardó silencio cuando John le recordó de muy malas formas que si seguía así el taxista podría obligarlos a bajarse y eso sólo los retrasaría aún más.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino se precipitó hacia el interior del cementerio diciéndole a John que buscarían por separado. Así irían más rápido. Además Moriarty no estaría allí, eso sólo era el primer acto de su venganza. Esto estaba lejos de acabar.

Buscó en cada panteón y cripta hasta que su móvil sonó. John. La había encontrado. Se apresuró a salir del panteón en el que se encontraba y correr hacia el lugar que le había indicado su amigo con el sonido de los coches de policía y la ambulancia de fondo.

Al ver a Molly completamente pálida e inconsciente se precipitó hacia ella, su bata blanca estaba sobre su vientre empapada de sangre. La había usado para intentar contener la hemorragia. John estaba a su lado revisándola. Un terrible miedo le asoló ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Toda esa sangre … Había muchísima.

-Está viva … Aún respira pero no pinta nada bien Sherlock. Tenemos que llevarla a la ambulancia- Informó John con el tono que sólo un médico puede tener en este tipo de situaciones, seguro y firme.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sherlock que inmediatamente la cogió en brazos y se puso en pie. Estaba fría e inconscientemente la apretó contra su cuerpo. Emprendió el camino hacia la ambulancia tan rápido cómo pudo. Sus ojos volaban hacia el rostro de Molly de vez en cuando con una intensidad inmensurable. No iba a perderla. Vio a lo lejos cómo bajaban la camilla de la ambulancia y apretó el paso. La sangre seguía fluyendo por su herida.

Los médicos empezaron a trabajar para frenar la hemorragia en cuanto la tuvieron bajo su cuidado y Sherlock sin mediar palabra se metió en la ambulancia. No había forma posible que él fuera a perder de vista a Molly. Se pusieron en marcha poco después.

-Va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre ¿Sabe cuál es su grupo sanguíneo?- Le preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

-AB positivo- Respondió. Molly lo había comentado cuando se sacó la sangre que poco después utilizarían para fingir su muerte. Dios ¿Había algo que esa mujer no haya hecho por él?

Los paramédicos pidieron al hospital que preparan la sangre para cuando llegaran. Él mismo le daría sus cinco litros de sangre si era necesario. Sólo quería que volviera a abrir los ojos, quería ver esas orbes marrones llenas de vida otra vez. Maldita sea le escocían los ojos. Iba a llorar otra vez ¡Contrólate! Molly es fuerte. Es la más fuerte de todos.

No dejaron pasar a Sherlock con ella cuando llegaron al hospital. Le dejaron allí sólo para morir de pura desesperación aunque lo cierto es que poco a poco sus amigos se le fueron uniendo. O era más correcto decir los amigos de Molly. Todos estaban allí por ella, no por él. Algunos intentaron darle conversación pero él respondió en su usual tono despreciativo que a no ser que hablar fuera a hacer que el tiempo pasara más deprisa prefería que le dejaran tranquilo. Sin embargo John no se dejó intimidar por esas palabras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Sherlock frunció el ceño sin comprender de qué hablaba. John continuó- Con tu corazón Sherlock ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Con que siga latiendo me conformo- Respondió con los ojos fijos en su regazo.

-¿Y piensas aceptar que siga latiendo lejos de ti?- El detective abrió la boca asombrado ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando John? ¿Que iniciara algún tipo de noviazgo con Molly Hooper?

-Yo no soy así John- Respondió asumiendo que quería decir justo eso- Yo no regalo flores, ni bombones, ni digo cosas bonitas. Y eso es justo lo que Molly merece.

-¿Y lo que Molly quiere no cuenta? Escucha, se ha apuñalado por ti. Sea lo que sea lo que puedas darle, creo que se lo merece- Sin más John se levantó -Un hombres sin corazón no tiene límites pero un hombre con corazón es indestructible. Nunca vi tanta fuerza en ti como cuando cogiste a Molly en brazos. Era como si pudieras matar con la mirada a todo el que quisiera acercarse a ella -Concluyó en un susurro antes de dirigirse hacia su esposa Mary.

Sherlock se pasó las manos por el pelo para después dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla contra la pared. Tener a Molly. Tener a Molly de verdad … Como una pareja. Que hace cosas juntos y se besan y … Quería besarla. No sabía cuán poderoso era su deseo de hacerlo hasta que se había imaginado haciéndolo. Tal vez … Tener a su corazón consigo no estuviera mal. Así podría cuidar de él. Era lógico y práctico. Sí. Una mente inteligente se daría cuenta fácilmente de que era la mejor opción. Si quieres asegurarte de que algo está en perfecto estado es mejor encargarte de sus cuidados tú mismo. Como un buen experimento, tenías que estar ahí paso a paso. Tal vez podía intentarlo. Un experimento con Molly. Un experimento sobre el amor. La palabra se le atascaba incluso en su mente … Pero ella tenía facilidad para esas cosas. Ella podría guiar el experimento. Si es que aún quería. No podía evitar recordar la conversación que tuvieron, a Molly prometiéndole que se olvidaría de él. Una mano le revolvía las entrañas cada vez que lo recordaba.

Horas después un médico fue a informarles. Molly estaba estable dentro de la gravedad. Había estado cerca y le costaría varias semanas recuperarse por completo pero el pronóstico era bueno. El detective dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y poco a poco se sintió cada vez más relajado. Todo el estrés bajo el que había estado empezó a pasarle factura y el cansancio empezó a horadar sus huesos pero aún así se negó a irse del hospital. Sus ojos no se cerrarían hasta que no viera los de Molly. Era un promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. No podrían verla hasta la mañana siguiente así que le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Cuando el sol ya iluminaba las calles de Londres de nuevo Sherlock Holmes estaba más que dispuesto a moler a puñetazos a todo médico en ese hospital hasta que le dejaran ver a Molly. La noche en vela había crispado sus nervios y estaba cerca de explotar. Odiaba esperar. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Consciente de que su vida corría peligro si volvía a dar una negativa al detective el médico encargado de la salud de la forense guió a Sherlock hasta la habitación dónde se encontraba dicha mujer.

Una vez solos en la habitación Sherlock se acercó lentamente a la cama, evaluando a la mujer aún inconsciente con la mirada. Aún seguía pálida pero no de esa forma tan cadavérica cómo la había encontrado. Rozó con sus dedos la mano de Molly y esta abrió los ojos. Primero completamente abiertos, como platos, después sus párpados bajaron hasta quedar medio abiertos y finalmente volvieron a cerrarse. No había durado más que un segundo pero Molly le había mirado fijamente y Sherlock le había devuelto la mirada.

No pudo evitar dibujar una torcida sonrisa ante la ironía de la vida. Años antes había sido él el que había abierto los ojos de repente para ver los ojos de Molly. No lo recordaba y se avergonzaba de ello, igual que se avergonzaba de su pasado como yonkie, así que sabía de buena tinta que Molly no recordaría ese momento que a él le acababa de llenar de paz. Sí, paz. Sherlock Holmes, tranquilo, en calma, con su mente en silencio. El poder del amor le asombraba.

Consciente de que no le dejarían quedarse durante mucho tiempo colocó su abrigo sobre ella a modo de manta. Así cuando despertara sabría que él estaba allí, protegiéndola. Que no permitiría jamás que algo así volviera a pasar. Y para qué negarlo también para que todos supieran que en cierto modo Molly le pertenecía. Era egoísta. Si Molly decidía quedarse con él la cuidaría y la protegería. No podía prometerle romanticismo, ni ser un príncipe azul pero sí intentaría hacerla feliz. Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que eso saliera bien.

Al arroparla se inclinó sobre ella. Arrugó la nariz pues no olía por completo a ella y sus labios carecían de ese rojo pálido natural en su persona. No la besaría ahora. Quería que su forense estuviera en sus plenas facultades cuando eso pasara. Sin embargo no se privó de dejar un beso en frente. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, a verla dormir. Encontraba sorprendentemente fascinante como su labio inferior parecía deslizarse ligeramente sobre el superior.

Tomó aire dándose cuenta de que esto era el fin de su vida tal y como había sido antes. Tanto si Molly aceptaba su proposición de una relación formal o no nada sería igual para él. Sintió vértigo en la boca del estómago. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Un nuevo juego comenzaba.

-Molly … Me van a obligar a irme pero volveré ¿Estarías despierta para mí entonces por favor? –No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había una un tono tan suave y unas palabras tan educadas sin tener un deseo oculto bajo ellas. Simplemente le había salido. Aunque lo cierto es que hace tiempo que su comportamiento se había suavizado hacia ella.

Molly Hooper le estaba domando como si fuera su gato Toby. Sherlock torció los labios ¿Le estaría esto haciendo más débil o tendría John razón y le estaba haciendo más fuerte? Sea como fuere ya no había forma de pararlo. Estaba lleno de dudas y de ideas contradictorias. Sabía lo que quería pero no sabía ni cómo conseguirlo, ni como llevarlo acabo. No sabía si quiera si tenía posibilidades de conseguirlo. Sólo podía esperar que al hablar con Molly las cosas se aclararan pero antes … Antes debía acabar con Moriarty de una vez y para siempre.


End file.
